Supermechs!
by AndyHood
Summary: Its a bird, its a plane, its the twins? While hiding in the mall Sideswipe and Sunstreaker see a symbol that matches them perfectly, know they decide to become Superheros, Primus have mercy on the base. Post DoTm.
1. Saving Lennox

Chapter One

The months after the battle of Chicago were quiet. With the Matrix, Optimus had been able to bring back Ironhide and Wheeljack. The best news, although a few thought it was the worst new they had received since being on Earth happened. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe's twin finally arrived on Earth, along with Prowl, Bluestreak, Elita 1, and Chromia.

The now red Sideswipe and yellow Sunstreaker were now living up to their legacy, pulling pranks. Today was no exception, after avoiding Ironhide's cannons from painting him highlighter blue, they where hiding currently at the mall.

"Sides, why are we here. Its full of squishes?" growled Sunstreaker. Both were in there holoforms, and Sunstreaker was afraid of the humans in the parking lot touching his paint job. Sunstreaker didnt like how humans seemed to fuan of his alt-mode. A Lamborgini, with his trademark yellow paint job, which he took extra specail care of, spending hours polishing and buffing it. Humans had a tendancy to touch and leave their grubby hand prints on it, the first time Sunstreaker almost blasted the poor human.

"Lighten up bro, you've been on Earth for a month and all you've done is sit at the base. Time to get out, live a little."

"Fine, but I won't enjoy myself."

Sideswipe snorted then clapped his brother on the back. "That's the spirit Sunny!"

Sunstreaker growled at the mention of his horrid nickname. Sides was the only one who could use it without getting there afts handed to them.

Sides lead Sunstreaker around the mall, looking into music stores, hitting on the human femmes, and picking up supplies for there next prank. That's when Sunstreaker saw it.

"Hey Sideswipe, check out that symbol on that organics shirt."

Sides looked, the symbol was in the shape of a diamond. The outline was red, yellow filling the center. In the middle of it was a huge S, that dominated the entire space. He looked it up.

"The internet says it's the symbol for Superman. A fictional hero from a different planet, that was dying. He acts like a normal citizen, but when there's trouble he sheds his disguise and becomes Superman. In a funny way, it kinda sounds like us."

"Ya, and that symbol does happen to be our colors. You thinkin what I'm thinkin?"

Sideswipe smirked, "It's a bird, it's a plane, it's the TWINS!'

An hour later, back at base

"So what do Supermechs like ourselves do with our time?" questioned Sunstreaker.

"We bid our time looking out for danger that would harm the humans. I think the mechs can handle any trouble thrown their way, but the humans are total defenseless. When something does happen we change from awesome twins, to Supermechs, ready to defend the world. The internet says its important to keep our identities a secret, don't walk around with the symbol on you challis, cap on your shoulders, and especially your mask."

"Roger that"

The twins strolled around eventually ending outside the hangers, until the sound of grunting reached their audios.

"Sides, I hear sound that humans make when there in trouble."

Taking no chances, both donned on their Supermech clothing. Sunstreaker's superhero outfit had a red cape that reached the ground, with a matching red mask, with the normal Superman symbol on his challis. Sideswipe's superhero outfit had a yellow cape that also reached the ground, with a matching yellow mask. The Superman symbol was a bit different, instead of the traditional red outline with the red S, and yellow inside. Sideswipe had a yellow outline with a yellow S with red filling in the rest.

The slinked down the nearest hangers wall like James Bond, cautiously peeking around the corner to find the human in trouble, a ghastly sight befell there optics. Lennox was obiviously fighting a large green snake, it was so heavy that Lennox was having trouble running away. A coil was around his neck, he grunted again by the look on his face he was clearly in pain.

Sideswipe turned to look at Sunstreaker. "We might be to late, the snake seems to have Lennox in his clutches and not letting go."

"Don't say that Sides, it not to late, we can still save Lennox. We have to, he basically runs N.E.S.T do you know how hard it would be to train another human to like us as much as he does?"

"I guess your right, for the sake of N.E.S.T we got to save him, or die trying."

Lennox was beginning to have a bad day. Lennox had escaped a boring meeting and had begun to walk around the base, until he came upon the largest garden hose they had. Someone had left the 100 footer just lying there in the way. So Lennox had gathered the large hose, looping some over his arms, a coil going over his should, the rest he was dragging back. The large hose had been heavier than excepted and he grunted every once in a while from the effort.

Lennox only got a flash of red and yellow in his vision before the garden hose was yanked away from him, suddenly Lennox found himself in the air facing a large Superman symbol.

"Don't worry frail organic human, we have saved you."

Lennox looked up into a golden face, half of it was covered with a red mask. He looked towards were he had been standing moments before. A red mech with his blades out was hacking and chopping the garden hose into tiny pieces. He gapped at this "But…"

"No need to thank us human, its our job" said the yellow mech setting Lennox down.

"It's now safe human" said the yellow masked one. Turning towards his counterpart he yelled "Supermechs away!" with a twirl of their capes they skated away, disappearing behind a hanger leaving Lennox next to the destroyed water hose. Lennox stood there stunned staring at the garden hose, after five minutes he was able to speak one word. "TWINS!"

After 'saving' Lennox, the twins quickly sub-spaced there hero outfits.

"You were right Sides, humans sure do need protecting, what if we arrived a minute to late, Lennox would have been killed from that snake. Being a superhero is somehow satisfying. Your sure that Lennox wasn't able to recognize us?"

"Ya Sunny, superhero are never identified because they were superhero outfits, which we had. People will only know if we tell them. Know enough chit-chat, we should patrol more, you never know when danger will strike some poor human."

* * *

><p>Who will the Supermechs 'save' next? Find out in the next chapter of Supermechs! This comes from being bored the first day of school.<p>


	2. wrench of DOOM

Sunny and Sides had just come off their self-appointed patrol. They were now relaxing around a 'bot sized T.V.

"Change" 'click'

"Change" 'click'

"Change" 'click'

Sideswipe was changing channels at Sunstreaker's insistence. Nothing seemed to be on. He lingered on a station that showed a car chase. It was just getting interesting when it cut to a commercial.

"Ah man, it was just getting interesting" whined Sunny, he was about to say change when a commercial caught his attention.

_Do you know someone who struggle with their anger? Do they take sometimes take it out on you? Anger is a silent killer, it has negative effects on your health. If you know someone who matches this descriptions, please call our help number 1-800-Anger, or stop by our office at the corner of Smiley and Happy Lane. Remember, you don't have to suffer alone, you can be happy._

Sideswipe looked up at Sunny alarmed. "Sunny" he wailed "Ratchets going to die!"

Sunny looked at his brother, "What are you talking about" he demanded.

"That commercial describes Ratchet perfectly. He struggles to control his temper, and when he doesn't he takes it out on us with a wrench. His anger is silently killing him, what are we going to do?

"Were not going to do anything"

Sides was about to protest when Sunny raised his hand stopping Sides protests.

"The Supermechs will" Sideswipe cheered.

"Lets go to their office and get some information."…

A few hours later Sunny and Sides returned from the anger office, with brochures and cards. The women at the office had been very helpful, after they had described Ratchet's condition the women had been quite helpful giving all the information they wanted. They had even stopped by Waldens book store and got the book. 10 Steps to Controlling you Anger. They donned there superhero outfits and enetered the med-bay. They spied Ratchet's wrench of DOOM.

"The book says that we need to take away his enabler. Which means we need to take the wrench" stated Sideswipe. Sunstreaker looked horrified at his brother.

"You mean we have to touch the wrench of DOOM."

"No, we have to take the wrench of DOOM, remember this will save Rathcet's life in the end."

"Alright Sides, I'll risk my life, save a life like any good superhero would." Sunny reached out towards the wrench, and hesitated. "What if I get struck down by lightning or something, no one but Ratchet's ever touched that wrench."

"Sunny!"

"Alright, alright" Sunny grasped the wrench and lifted off the tray.

"Ahhhh" Sideswipe sang, smirking.

"Haha, very funny, just put down the stuff"

Sides nodded, making a little pile of the stuff where the wrench had been. "Supermechs away."

They skated away with a twirl of their capes.

Ratchet walked into his Med-Bay, it had been a long day. The younger twins had gotten into a brawl with each other again, causing Ratchet a small processer ach as he untangled them and repaired the damage. He then had to calm down a furious Lennox, it surprised Ratchet that he hadn't had a heartattack as high as his blood pressure got. Before Ratchet stuck him with a sedative, he had yelled something about the twins and them shredding a garden hose to pieces. Which reminded him that they had skipped their monthly check-up, again. He grinned evilly, time to go a twin hunting and remind them whats happens when they skip their check-up. He turned to where he kept his wrench, or as everyone called it, his wrench of DOOM. He froze when he beheld a pile of items in place of his wrench. He picked up the top-most piece it was a business card that said: "Do you have anger issues? Call the anger hotline for help."

-p-p-p-p

Soon the sound of crashes and Ratchet yelling curses could be heard from the Med-Bay causing everyone to wonder what had happened. Sunny and Sides paused in their digging.

"I think he's been reading the book" commented Sides as he leaned on his shovel.

Sunny threw out another shovel full of dirt. "How so?"

"Well the first step in the book is to let your anger out, I'm sure Ratchets just being extra thorough."

"Ya, well I think that's deep enough, don't you think Sides?"

"Yup" Sides jumped out of the book that was waist high, and about as long as Jazz. He helped pull Sunny out and turned to look at the blanket wrapped bundle at their feet.

"Lets us have a moment of silence" said Sunstreaker, bowing his head, as if he was in prayer. Sideswipe followed Sunny's actions, they stayed that way until Sunny clapped his hands together. "Okay lets bury this thing."

Sides picked up the bundle "Oh, wrench of DOOM, fair thy well, without you Ratchet will be able to live a long anger-free life. I'm sorry to say this, but I will not miss you."

He dumped his load into the hole, and the twins scooped the dirt back into the hole, feeling quite proud that Supermechs had saved another victim from potential harm. They joked around as they finished stomping down the soil and headed off to take a nice shower.

=-=-=-d-=-=-=-=-d==-=-=-=-d=-=-==-=-d

The Supermechs have struck again, whole will they save next? Join us next time for another exciting adventure of Supermechs. Please review!


	3. Waterworks and donuts

It was a nice day, the Autobots and NEST had finished their business in Washington and everybody had come back to Diego Garcia. It was a special day for Epps as he glanced around as he made his way down to the docks. He had to make sure that he wasn't seen, he had a 'package' to pick up and it was a super-secret dangerous mission. The ships had arrived with the supplies and most of the Autobots were down at the docks. He dodged behind a pile of crates to avoid Ratchet as he walked past with a bunch of medical supplies.

He would have to be quick about this before Ratchet returned. He made a run for it and managed to sneak aboard and make his way to the Captain's room, where the first mate was waiting. He looked at Epps, "Do you have the stuff?"

Epps nodded, "Do you have the goods?"

The mate held out a brown paper bag, as Epps dug a twenty out of his pocket and held it out as the mate held out the sack. The made the swap at the same time, Epps peeked inside the bag and smiled at what he saw he saluted the man. "Thank-you for doing business, same deal next month."

The mate nodded with a stiff nod. "Just remember if you get caught you didn't get it from me."

Epps just smiled and excited the cabin. This is where the hard part came in. Sneaking it back to his quarter undetected. He would have to use all his military skills to accomplish it.

He made back onto shore easily. He just would have to make it through the gauntlet of Autobots. He cursed as he saw Ratchet returning earlier than planned.

A light-bulb lit over his head as he spied a stack of pallets that hadn't been moved, he quickly wedged himself in the middle of the pallet making sure that he was as hidden as he could as he heard Ironhide come walking up. He clutched the brown bag to his chest, as the pallet was lifted.

"Hey Lennox, were do you want this one at?" he heard him yell.

"Just put it in the main hanger Ironhide" he heard Lennox yell.

Epps thanked his lucky stars as Ironhide lumbered past Ratchet and his sugar scanners without Ratchet picking him up.

Sunstreaker paused in his work as he moved a pallet, he had smelled something sugary. Ratchet had banned such items since they were bad for the human's health and someone had dared to bring some onto the island. He had to save the day! He ducked behind a building and pulled out his outfit, informing Side's through their bond of what was happening.

Sunny you have got to save the human. I will cover you your absence.

Sunstreaker smiled and put on his mask, one of the Supermechs was on the job.

Epps was so happy he had made it with his precious cargo as he crawled out of the pallet. He pulled open the brown paper bag and pulled out his prize…a jelly filled donut. It had been weeks since he had one, it was ridiculous how far he had to go just to get one donut. But Ratchet was so strict on the junk food policy, if he found even a hint of sugary goodness he would force you into the brig and make you eat healthy food for a week.

He glanced around before he began to lift the jelly goodness to his mouth.

Sunstreaker peeked around the corner and almost cried out. He was almost to late, Epps was lifting the sugary substance to his lips. He would have to move fast, if he wanted to stop it.

He reached into his sub-space and drew a water gun that was filled to the top with cold water, taking a deep breath he began turned the corner yelling.

Epps had managed to take one bite when a yell caused him to drop the donut to the ground he whipped around to see a yellow mech come running at him, with a red cape. He backed up a few steps when the mech drew a gun and pointed at him, until he realized that the gun was a water gun.

"What the hell ma-" He began until a cold stream of water hit him in the face.

Sunstreaker made sure to dowse the human good before he turned and killed the donut with water, watching with satisfaction as the donut became soggy and broke apart until it was uneatable and then he turned to a wet Epps.

"The sugary demon is dead, puny human. No need to thank me for saving you, it's my job. Supermechs away!" cried Sunstreaker dashing away, his cap snapping behind him.

Epps shook his head in disbelief about what happened before turning to the dead donut, "Dam what a waste of a twenty."

What he didn't notice was another yellow mech coming up behind him. "Oh, there you are Epps, Lennox wanted to see you…"

Epps turned around to see Ratchet staring down at him and what was left of the donut. "Mr. Epps were you trying to eat a donut?"

Epps though quickly, "No of course not Ratchet, that was there when I came here."

Ratchet glared down at him, "Mr. Epps your heart rate has slightly elevated like it does when you lie. And I'm assuming that you are quite hungry, I know a place that serves healthy food all week long."

Epps tried to run for it, but it was no use Ratchet caught him easily. "I will tell Lennox that you will be unavailable for the next few days Mr. Epps" smirked Ratchet as he headed for the brig.

Epps shook his head, "Dam Supermech" he grumbled.

Sunstreaker shared his success with Sides in their bond before he subspaced his uniform and went back to the docks to help with the rest of the unloading.

p-p-p—p-p-p-p-p-pp-pp-

Sorry for not updating this fic for a long time, please review!

This is a great day, I'm 18 today! June 22.


End file.
